The present disclosure relates to a vehicle hydraulic supply apparatus including a mechanical oil pump configured to be driven by a driving source of wheels, an electric oil pump configured to be driven by an electric motor, and an oil passage component member for the mechanical oil pump and the electric oil pump.
As a vehicle hydraulic supply apparatus described above, an apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-158975 is known, for example. In the technique of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-158975, a mechanical oil pump and an electric oil pump are respectively fixed to attachment surfaces formed on both sides of an oil passage component member. The attachment surface to which the mechanical oil pump is fixed has an oil suction port and an oil discharge port for the mechanical oil pump, whereas the attachment surface to which the electric oil pump is fixed has an oil suction port and an oil discharge port for the electric oil pump.